A New Guardian
by KitsuTer
Summary: Man in the moon has chosen a new guardian. But who is this new guardian...
1. Author Notes

**Hey guys! Sasa** **here and I have recently decided to move some of my stories to this account from my Wattpad account under the same name. If you want to check out the other stories that I have not published here, do go to my Wattpad account. I do hope that you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and Rise Of The Guardians.**

 **Sasa** **out!**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Amity Park. Danny groaned as the sunlight lazily glared at his face. He buried his face further into the pillow,when he was about to sleep again though,he was splashed with cold water. Danny shot out of bed and glared at Jazz,who was smirking her face off. "I know I have school today... but you didn't have to pour cold water on me! **COLD WATER!** " Danny yelled at his sister who had started laughing.

He sighed and quickly pushed the Orange-haired girl out,then quickly went downstairs to the kitchen. When he had reached,he was not amused to see his parents fighting ecto-filled sausages that were currently on Jack. He sighed again,grabbed a piece of toast(ecto free mind you)and went out of his home with Jazz behind him.

At the front of Casper High, Sam and Tucker waited. "Hey guys,sorry to keep you waiting," Danny jogged up to the two. "Well,your not late...so I don't mind,"Sam said as they walked towards the school door. Just then,Danny gasped,then groaned. " **I AM THE BOX GHOST!BEWERE** **OF MY LUNCH BOX OF DOOM!BEWERE!"** the box ghost yelled as he phased out of the school,causing student to scream like crazy and dash away from the 'scary' ghost.

Danny hid behind a dumpster and said,"I'm going ghost!" Familiar white rings appeared around his waist and went up and down over the Fenton's body. Where Danny Fenton stood,was Danny Phantom. "Time to get this over with and get to class..." Danny mumbled and flew towards the box ghost with a thermos in hand.

Somewhere in the North pole,stood a giant , yetis and elves ran around carrying gift wrapped was bright,a big figure walked towards a door. He opened it to show a HUGE room with a globe in the center,around it,were 4 other figures. One was short and was golden(budder!) in colour all the way,another looks like a woman with green and other coloured feathers on her body,she was flying around the room. Another was like a cross hybrid of a bunny and kangaroo with markings on it,polishing a boomerang. The last,looks like a teenage boy with snow white hair and ice-blue eyes,he was wearing a blue hoodie that had some frost on the shoulders and leather pants with no shoes,he was holding a shepherd's staff in one hand and a snow in the other,flying.

The figure that walked in was a tall man with tattoos that said 'naughty' and 'nice' on each bicep. He is North,aka Santa Claus,one of the 5 guardians. In the room were Sandy,the sandman,toothana or tooth,the tooth fairy, Bunnymund or Bunny,the Ester bunny and Jack Frost,the winter spirit. "I am very sure you are wondering why I have called you here," North said as the others nodded their heads in a positive. "Yeah,how come?" Jack asked while playing with some snow in his hand. "Manny has chosen a new guardian," was the simple answer that came out of North's mouth.

The entire room was silently t...well,untill Tooth asked,"why did he choose another?" North looked down and sighed, a frown on his face. He said three words that caused the other guardians around him to stare at him in shock. "Pitch is back." "W-why! I thought we locked him away for good?!" Jack yelled, barely keeping his temper in check. "I'm not sure,but he has somehow escaped and is stronger than ever," North sighed,then looked at Jack and started talking again. "Jack,go look for a person named...

 **A.N**  
 **Yay~ Cliffhangers,don't you just love them! Anyways,you would expect me to have watched the movie 'Rise Of The Guardians' before making this... wrong! Never watched that movie at all and write what I know from fanfics** **that I red! Well anyways,hope you enjoyed this chapter that I posted. Please leave a comment so that I can improve my stories for all you readers who even bordered to read my stories! See you guys in the next chapter~**

 **Sasa** **out!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Jack,go look for a person named Danny Fenton," North tapped the globe and an image appeared , an image of Danny. "He's in Amity Park. Bring him here" The large man ordered.

At Amity Park,Danny cracked his neck as he looked(or stared)in front of him. He had been given a detention for being late because of that damn annoying box ghost. He sighed for the third time that day. ' _I wish something interesting would happen now...a ghost attack,something!_ ' Danny screamed in his mind and groaned when he banged his head on the desk. Lancer looked up from marking the tests,it has been an hour since detention had started. "I will be back soon,Daneil...so don't go running away unless you want another two hours." Lancet said, and walked out the class room's door. Danny just stared in front,showing no indication that he had heard the over-weight teacher.

Jack flew to Amity Park and looked around as people looked at him in fear. "Ghost...might attack us..."were the whispers that he had heard. 'How can they see me? They also don't know who I am... This is getting weird,' Jack thought as his eyes scanned building to building and street to street. He stopped at a school and flew around it,then decided to go into it and search from the inside.

He walked around the school until he saw a fat teacher walk out of a class room,heading in the opposite direction. ' _Well,the image looked like a teenager...and this_ _ **is**_ _a high school_...' the winter spirit thought and walked towards the door.

Inside was a single student with raven long hair that seemingly covered one of his blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt that had a red oval in the center,he wore long baggy jeans and red shoes. "Found him"Jack said to himself and he opened the door. The boy didn't look up when the door opened.

Jack quietly flew towards the boy.

* * *

Danny's POV:

Someone opened the door,but it's not Mr Lancer. His are heavier steps than this. I then felt someone behind me and that was when I decided to open my mouth.

* * *

End POV:

"Who are you and why are you here?" The boy turned around and Jack jumped in surprise. "Well,I'm Jack Frost and I need you to follow me,"Jack said,then took a snow globe and smashed it into the floor. The next thing Danny knew,he was thrown into a portal.

In the globe room,a portal appeared and our came Danny Fenton,behind him came Jack Frost. "What the heck! Jack,why throw me into a damn frigg'n portal without me saying anything!" Danny glared at Jack who just laughed it off. "Ah,I see you brought Danny here," North stated with amusement. "Who are you and why do you look like Santa Claus?" Danny stood his guard and looked around frantically. "Well...I'm north or you people know me as Santa Claus. That's Tooth the tooth fairy, Bunny the ester bunny, Sandy the sand man and I'm sure you have met Jack Frost,the winter spirit." Danny just stared.

Till the half a started speaking 3 words that pierced North in the heart. "I hate Christmas,"he said. The Guardians stared at the Fenton in shock. "Why would anyone **HATE** Christmas. **CHRISTMAS FOR GOD SAKE!** " Jack yelled. Danny winced and covered his ears when Jack yelled...

* * *

 **A.N**  
 **Hi guys,this is sasa** **again and I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a comment so that I can improve for all you readers out there**

 **Sasa** **out!**


	4. Chapter 3

Danny winced and covered his ears when Jack yelled. "Don't shout, my ears are sensitive!"Danny yelled at the winter spirit who looked at him apologetically. "As for why I hate Christmas, well...since I was four,I never got a good Christmas because my Mum and Dad fight whether Santa Claus was real like little kids,my best friends are celebrating with their families-not that i am complaining or anything-and got stuck in a Christmas poem by a ghost."Danny raised a brow.

Tooth flew towards Danny and hugged him,shocking the teenager because lets face it,he isn't usually hugged by females other than Sam,Jazz,Dani and Maddie. "Don't worry Danny,you'll have a great Christmas this year. We will make sure of that!" she said. The other guardians nodded in agreement. "So ...why did you have Jack bring me here?" Danny asked. North cleared his voice,"erm...yes. Manny has chosen you to be the new guardian to aid us in defeating an enemy of ours that has risen once again." Danny just stood still, with his arms folded and eyes closed.

The group waited in silence till Danny smiled,"sure." The group cheered. "Now that that's over, I have questions. One, how in the world can the citizens of Amity Park see me? Two,how can you help us? I mean no offence,but can't seem to even fight,"Jack asked. Danny just waved it off,"None taken. First question, what can you expect, its a ghost infested Town. Second, I do have powers,just not using them now." Danny then has a white ring appearing around his waist that went all over his body. "Does this explain things," Danny Phantom smirked. "If I didn't see it just now, I'm sure that I'll think it's the bloody show-pony with green contacts"Bunny's jaw dropped." What powers do you have Danny?" Jack was curious. How can he not,there was a person who is between life and death standing infrount of he looks like him.

Danny was about to answer,but was tackled by Tooth who opened his mouth with her fingers. "You have such white teeth,almost as white as Jack's. I don't know why I never noticed it before!" She continued looking at Danny's teeth,but North pulled her away. "Thanks North. Anyway,for the powers...ectoblast,ectoshield, duplication,invisibility,overshadowing someone,flying( **obviously** ) and, I guess ice-powers..." The last one made Jack look at him with wide eyes. "Ice powers?" Danny just shrugged and smiled. "I've got a cold core so I can freeze things and make things out of ice and can make some snow,but not as much as you who can create a blizzard with one or two swings of your staff," the halfa said and then created a ice figure of Jack, then took an ice sword he made and sliced it in half.

"Can you tell me more about this enemy. Oh have no idea who we are suppose to f-ow!" Danny was interrupted by a boomerang hitting the back of his head. "Danny! There you are!" A floating ship-thing flew in. Two people came out of it. "Sam, Tucker... I can explain!" Danny held his hand up in defence when Sam raised her first. "You should explain why you just suddenly disappeared when Mr Lancer left," And... why are you at the North pole and who are they?" Sam pointed at the group behind the halfa. "He's North,that's Sandy,Tooth,Bunny and Jack," Danny pointed out. "Gee,nice way to introduce us danny, especially when its your fellow guardians" Jack smirked.

After a few minutes of explaining... Sam just sighed while Tucker just gapped openly. "So to sum it up;you were kidnapped from the classroom,you agreed to help them defeat a baddy, made a guardian and was about to ask about this enemy when you were hit with the boo-merang." Sam said while Danny nodded at every point the girl made. Tucker...

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hey guys,sasa here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and leave a comment so that i can improve for you lovely readers out there! For those of you who decided to check out my Wattpad account, you may notice that the chapters here are longer than Wattpad's. Reason being that I feel that Wattpad chapters are too short for here so I combined chapters. Still, hope its long enough for you readers out there and that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sasa out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Tucker just shook his head,"how trouble always goes to you...I have no idea." Danny just laughed sheepishly. "So can you tell us about this enemy of yours?" Danny turned his attention towards the others in the room.

"The enemy's name is Pitch Black,the boogie man. He has black sand which is based off of Sandy's Gold sand. It does the opposite of Sandy's sand,and it creates nightmares. We defeated him 300 years ago and locked him up,but he somehow managed to escape again and is going to plunge the world into eternal darkness," North explained. "He also wants me to join the 'winning side's he may might also want you to join cause your half alive and half dead and you seem really powerful," Jack frowned at the thought of Pitch. "Now that look closer, Danny and Jack look like twins. Danny just have to use his I've powers,then they will look identical," Tucker just randomly stayed out. "Now that you mention it,your right," North laughed. "Why don't ghost not here try it then?" Bunny said. Danny just shrugged and started making ice,not closing his eyes. "Hey,your right! They do look like twins!" Tooth exclaimed.

Jack blinked,"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you this just now. Danny is the Guardian of what?" The winter spirit asked North. "He's the Guardian of Halloween,what better than a ghost to represent it!" North laughed. "What a 'Guardian of the Halloween' thing?" Danny asked.

"That means that you kind of govern Halloween. You add adventure to fun and make things more interesting ," Bunny explained. "Ohh~ Sounds awesome ," Danny grinned . "Cool! That means that you would usually work with me, cause I'm the Guardian of Fun! " Jack laughed and nipped the halfa's nose.

"So does that mean that I am the Guardian of Adventure?" Danny asked. "Smart lad you are," Bunny said. "Urm... Thank you. So, onto the subject of defeating Pitch." The Fenton said. Sandy nodded, agreeing with Danny. "Yeah dudes, let's stop getting off topic and kick some nightmare butts!" Tucker cheered. "Problem, where is this 'Pitch' guy anyway?" Sam asked. "Currently, we have no information on his whereabouts. So, you three can go back to Amity and we will call you if we get any information. Jack, accompany and stay with them till further notice ." North explained.

"Okay, got it." Danny nodded, then paused. " How are we going to get back to amity?" Sam sighed, " Danny, we got the specter speeder with us. How else would we have come here." The ghost boy smiled sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck, " kind of forgot of that." "Come on, Jack , want to follow us?" Tucker asked as he got on to the ghostly vehicle .

"Sure! I'll use the time to get to know you guys. " Jack said and flew into the specter speeder. Sam and Danny got in and they took off. " So... How old are you guys?" The spirit asked. " We are 14 actually , what about you?" Sam answered. "Physically, I'm 16. Mentally , 300 plus." Jack said. " Wow, your really old . Old enough to be my my great times 3 grandfather." Danny laughed.

* * *

 **A.N**  
 **Hello everyone! I managed to find more ideas in my head and I finally was able to produce another chapter, or at least half of it for here. Another thing that I want you guys to know is that I may put this story on hiatus because I'm having trouble coming up with new ideas for the next chapter. I am sorry if I have** **disappointed you guys. *bows***

 **Sasa out!**


	6. Note

**Hello, this is just a note to let you know, I published a rewritten version of this. You'll find more information on it in the story itself.**


End file.
